


Temores y primeras impresiones

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [22]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: En ese momento entiende los nervios y las dudas de Agoney antes de que le llevase a Montgat por primera vez. Al pobre casi le da un ataque de ansiedad antes de ir a cenar a su casa. Ahora Raoul se siente exactamente igual. Va a conocer a la familia de Agoney y tiene ganas de salir corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto.





	Temores y primeras impresiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> La palabra es Bambi y el fandom es Ragoney.

Respira hondo cuando Agoney detiene el coche. Estaba nervioso ya cuando salió de Barcelona, ahora está, literalmente, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Como si le leyese la mente, el moreno coge su mano y acaricia el dorso con el pulgar para llamar su atención. Así que se gira y la sonrisa de su chico le hace relajarse. Sólo un poco. Pero algo es algo.

\- No pasa nada, mi niño. Van a enamorarse tanto de ti como yo –susurra Agoney cuando se inclina para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

En ese momento entiende los nervios y las dudas de Agoney antes de que le llevase a Montgat por primera vez. Al pobre casi le da un ataque de ansiedad antes de ir a cenar a su casa. Ahora Raoul se siente exactamente igual. Va a conocer a la familia de Agoney y tiene ganas de salir corriendo en dirección al aeropuerto.

\- Cuando estés listo. No hay prisa, Raoul –Agoney coge su mano entre las suyas y sigue acariciando el dorso con sus pulgares.

Raoul no sabe cómo agradecerle que siempre tenga tanta paciencia con él, especialmente con temas tan importantes para la vida de los dos.

Mira a través de la ventanilla y es capaz de identificar en qué edificio vive Agoney por todo lo que el canario le ha contado de su casa y su barrio. Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa imaginando la cantidad de veces que el moreno habrá jugado en esas calles.

\- Vamos –intenta sonar seguro, pero cualquiera que le conozca puede percibir la duda en su voz.

Agoney se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras acaricia la otra con una de sus manos. El tacto de la palma del moreno contra su piel le hace sentirse más seguro, así que asiente y abre la puerta del coche.

Permanece junto a la puerta del copiloto mientras Agoney abre el maletero y saca su maleta. Agradece que el canario coja su mano y entrelace los dedos mientras caminan hacia el edificio. Cuando se detienen para cruzar la calle, Raoul no puede evitar fijarse en su radiante sonrisa y en cómo se le ha iluminado la mirada y piensa que sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por verle así más a menudo.

Cuando Agoney mete la llave en la cerradura del piso que comparte con su familia, a Raoul se le seca la boca y se le acelera el corazón. No recuerda haber estado tan nervioso en toda su puta vida y ni siquiera el apretón que le da el canario en la mano le alivia.

Se hace el silencio en el interior de la vivienda cuando la puerta se abre y a Raoul se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Se deja arrastrar por Agoney, que tira de su mano para meterle en el piso después de dejar la maleta a un lado, junto a la entrada.

Agradece que ni la madre ni la hermana de Agoney se le tiren encima para saludarle, así que sonríe levemente mientras el moreno le presenta, dejándose abrazar por ambas con una familiaridad que le recuerda a su madre recibiendo al canario la primera vez.

Esa sensación vence definitivamente sus temores y se relaja del todo cuando la mano de Agoney acaricia su espalda mientras saluda al novio de Glenda.

Después de compartir un par de minutos de preguntas de cortesía, Agoney le acompaña hasta su habitación para dejar la maleta. Le sigue obligándose a no mirarle el culo mientras lo hace porque está en casa de su familia y sería de muy mala educación pensar en todas las cosas que querría hacerle después de varios días sin verle.

Observa todo lo que le rodea con una curiosidad que no había sentido jamás. Puede ver fotos de cuando Agoney era más joven, sus libros, sus discos y un montón de cosas que dejan ver una parcela más del hombre que está a su lado. Se acerca a una de las estanterías y pasa el dedo por alguno de los objetos de los estantes.

\- Oye, deja de cotillear mis cosas –la voz cantarina de Agoney le llega desde detrás, junto a su oído.

Se gira para mirarle y se le escapa la sonrisa cuando le ve tan feliz. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Agoney le dé un rápido beso en los labios. Nota cómo le arden las mejillas por la vergüenza, lo que hace que el canario se ría mientras le acaricia el cuello.

\- No pasa nada, mi niño. No van a entrar. Y aunque entren, no van a decir nada.

\- No es por eso… Me da vergüenza.

\- No seas tonto, pollito. ¿Necesitas dejar algo en el armario?

\- ¿Voy a dormir aquí? –su voz suena más aguda de lo normal por la sorpresa.

\- Claro, mi niño –Agoney malinterpreta su nerviosismo y se pone serio–. Si no quieres, yo dormiré en el sofá. No hay problema.

Tiene ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared por haber sido el causante de que la alegría que había en los ojos marrones desaparezca, así que coge su mano y le obliga a mirarle a la cara levantando su mentón con el dedo índice.

\- Claro que quiero dormir contigo, no seas bobo, amor. Es sólo que… tu familia…

\- A ver, no es como si fuéramos a follar, Raoul –nota cómo su rostro enrojece y se tapa la cara con la mano–, pero no hay problema en que durmamos juntos.

Se recuerda que están en casa de Agoney, con toda su familia al otro lado de la puerta y deben tener cuidado, pero la idea de tener que esperar más para follar con su chico le está poniendo de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta el canario, viendo su rostro serio.

\- Nada –responde, soltando a Agoney y separándose para fijar la mirada en algún punto indeterminado del cuarto.

Se gira para mirar por la ventana de la habitación cuando nota cómo los brazos de Agoney rodean su cintura y le pegan a su pecho. Su aliento junto a su cuello le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo y no puede evitar poner sus manos sobre las del moreno y entrelazar los dedos.

\- Nos han reservado una habitación en el Hard Rock Hotel… sólo serán dos noches más, ¿vale?

Se pondría rojo ante el comentario si la cercanía del cuerpo del canario no le hubiera hecho enrojecer ya. Así que asiente y sonríe cuando Agoney deja un beso sobre su mejilla.

En cuanto un ladrido se escucha en la otra habitación, Agoney le suelta y se dirige a la puerta, abriéndola con la sonrisa más bonita que le ha visto nunca.

\- ¡Bambi!

La pequeña chiguagua irrumpe en la habitación, saltando y haciendo cabriolas alrededor de los pies de su dueño, que se agacha para cogerla y acercársela a la cara para poder darle un beso. Bambi aprovecha la cercanía para lamerle la cara, provocando que el Agoney ría.

Raoul permanece junto a la ventana, observando a Agoney hacerle mimos a su perrita mientras ella se mueve entre sus brazos, buscando el mejor ángulo para lamerle la cara y el cuello. Después de varios minutos, el canario parece recordar que está ahí y se gira, con su enorme sonrisa, para mirarle.

\- Y ésta es Bambi –a Agoney se le escapa la risa cuando la cola de la perrita le golpea en la barbilla.

Se aproxima con paso dubitativo, acercando la mano lentamente hasta la cabeza el animal, que permanece un segundo quieto, hasta que recibe la primera caricia y entonces comienza a lamerle los dedos.

Se ríe porque la lengua de Bambi le hace cosquillas y Agoney ríe con él mientras deja a Bambi en el suelo para que pueda atender la llamada de Glenda.

\- Pues ya conoces a toda la familia –Raoul asiente y le dedica una de sus sonrisas.

\- Pero más te vale que te laves la cara antes de volver a besarme, que te ha lamido todo.

Agoney hace el amago de acercarse a darle un beso y Raoul se aparta mientras las carcajadas de ambos se mezclan en la habitación.

\- Acompáñame y así te digo dónde está todo.

Coge la mano que le tiende Agoney como acto reflejo y no se da cuenta de que tienen los dedos entrelazados hasta que la madre del moreno les mira y le dedica una sonrisa tierna.

Esta vez solo se sonroja un poco y piensa que después de todo, no está resultando tan malo como temía.


End file.
